New Adventure
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent to a team building seminar... what could happen?


Chapter 1

Agents Mulder and Scully had gotten a phone call from Skinner asking for them to meet him at his office, saw now they were sitting looking at his door waiting for him to let them inside.

After a few minutes of Mulder making small sounds and Scully trying to get him to stop, the door finely opened and Skinner came out "Agents" Skinner said and walked back inside.

Mulder and Scully got up from their seats and walked towards the door, Mulder stopped up and let Scully walk through the door first; Mulder walked in after her and closed the door behind them "Have a seat" Skinner said as he sat down in his own chair.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked when Skinner didn't say anything; Mulder had never been one for begin patient.

"Nothing's wrong, this time" Skinner said and gave his agents a small smile trying to make them a little more comfortable, they had never really been comfortable in his office, since cancer man was almost always there.

"When why did you ask to see us?" Scully asked and looked over at him for the first time since they walked inside the office.

"I have to send a pair of my agents to a team building seminar, and I picked you two" Skinner said and looked at his best agents to see what their reaction were; just as he had thought they didn't look to pleased about the seminar.

"Why us… you send us to one of those things a few years ago" Mulder asked, he were probably the one hating having to go the most, not because he would have to spend a hole week with Scully but because he didn't get to work on their crazy cases for a hole week.

"Yes I did Mulder and if I don't remember wrong you guys never made it to the seminar, you got lost in the forest looking for monsters" Skinner said and this made Scully let out a small laugh.

"We were looking for a missing father and chasing monsters, but you still haven't told us why us, you got a hell of a lot more agents who need it more than we do" Mulder said.

"You two wasn't the first on my list, but as it looks right now everyone is working on a case, saw I had to make a last minutes chance in the plans" Skinner said and gave Mulder a piece paper with the address and meeting time on.

"Tomorrow at 12 am" Mulder read out loud.

"Yes saw I suggest that you go home and pack and get on your way" Skinner said and got up from his chair, he shook hands with both of the agents before sending them out the door.

"Can you believe this, he could at least have given us a little more time" Mulder said as the pair walked to their car.

"If we had more time you would have found a way out of it, and we would have just been in the same boat again in a few years" Scully said; they reached the car Mulder opened the passenger door for Scully and when he walked around the car and got in on the driver's side.

He drove to Scully's apartment building and parked the car; he got out from the car and walked around to open the door for Scully, she stepped out and he closed the door again, they walked side by side inside the building "Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Yes Scully" he said and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't you have packing to do?" she asked him as they stopped outside her apartment.

"We will pack your stuff first and when mine" he said and they walked inside her apartment.

"Mulder I pack, you sit down on the couch" she said and walked in to her bedroom.

Mulder walked over to the couch and sat down "Why… don't want me to see your underwear" he said with a laugh.

Scully just ignored him and packed her suitcase with the things she thought she might need, when she had packed everything she walked back out to the living room with the suitcase right behind her.

"Ready to go?" Mulder asked her, when she walked inside the living room "Sure" she said and he got up from his seat on the couch, he took the suitcase from her and they walked out from the apartment and back down to the car.

After opening the car door for Scully, he put the suit case in the trunk and got in the car himself and drove towards his own apartment for his things before heading towards the team building seminar.


End file.
